


Memories

by MionaGisEverywhereTheFirst



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minulost, Přítomnost, budoucnost, po hledání Kamene Mudrců
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MionaGisEverywhereTheFirst/pseuds/MionaGisEverywhereTheFirst
Summary: Moje první krátká povídka na FMA z roku 2010. Byla jsem s ní tehdy spokojená a myslím, že mi to vydrželo dodnes :)Opět jedna malá technická: kurzíva = minulost / normální text = přítomnost





	

Seděl na kopci pod stromem, kam vždycky odpoledne chodil vzpomínat. Vládla tu taková nostalgie a vzpomínky, jakoby tu vždycky čekaly jen na něj a žádaly ho o pozornost.

 

**_Vzpomínky,_** _vzpomínky, vzpomínky…_

_… tady kdysi stál jejich domov, ještě když byli rodina. On, maminka, táta a malý bráška Al. Jak se dohadoval s Alem, kdo z nich si vezme Winry a on prohrál a Ala Winry odmítla, jak krásné byly ty chvíle strávené s maminkou, jak jí s bráškou milovali a jak těžce nesli její ztrátu. Proto se taky rozhodli, že se pokusí vrátit jí zpátky. Ale i přes veškeré zkušenosti, které měli z knih a od své učitelky Izumi, jim byly k ničemu. Jejich snaha znovu oživit milovanou osobu se nezdařila a měla kruté následky. On přišel o levou nohu, ale Al o celé jeho tělo. Aby nepřišel o jediného člena rodiny, obětoval svou pravou ruku a bratrovu duši připoutal k brnění. Poté upadl do bezvědomí a…._

 

"Bože, proč je to to první, co se mi vždycky vybaví!!!" rozčiloval se Edward, když přerušil tok myšlenek. Nechtěl právě na tohle vzpomínat, ale pokaždé to tak začínalo. Musel projít vše od začátku, než se dostal tam, kam vždycky chtěl. "Kéž bych mohl vybrat jen tu vzpomínku, kterou chci vidět. Jakoby listovat knihou…najít v obsahu co chci, nalistovat požadovanou stránku a pak už jen číst, číst a číst…," přemýšlel. Opět se ponořil do vzpomínek a vrátil se tam, kde před malou chvílí skončil.

 

_… vzbudil se u tety Pinako a Winry. Ležel v posteli a všude kolem něj pípaly přístroje. Vedle postele sedělo obrovské brnění._

_"Ale, jsi to ty, bráško?" zeptal se slabým hlasem._

_"_ _Jsem to já, bráško," promluvilo brnění._

 

Nahrnuly se mu slzy do očí. Do teď se nenávidí, že mu to udělal. "Jsem sobec," řekl a už nechtěl vzpomínat, ale ony se před ním zjevovaly a nedávaly mu pokoje, a tak se do nich zase ponořil.

 

_Přidat se ke státním alchymistům, lehko se to řekne a většinou hůř udělá, ale pro něj to byla hračka, až ho to samotného překvapilo. Pouhé tlesknutí bez transmutačního kruhu a provedl alchymii. Génius a nejmladší státní alchymista byl na světě!_

_"Jsem jen armádní pes!" říkal vždycky. Hledali s Alem Kámen mudrců… díky němu se jim mělo podařit získat svá těla zpátky a být jako dřív. Hlavně Al… dělal ho hlavně pro něj, protože on mohl za to, že teď vypadal, tak jak vypadal. Chodící brnění, které nespí, nejí a nikdy se neunaví… a byla to jen a jen jeho chyba_.

 

Znovu přerušil vzpomínky a zadíval se na slunce. Slunce, tak žluté a zářivé jako vlasy jejich kamarádky od dětství… vlasy, které měla Winry. I on je měl žluté, ale o nějaké ty odstíny tmavší a jeho oči byly barvy medu. Za to Winry…. světlé, zářivé vlasy a velké, veselé modré oči. Jejich neustálé dohady o tom, že nepije mléko.

_"_ _Proč bych ho měl pít! Nesnáším ho!" křičel._

_"Ale takhle nikdy nevyrosteš a budeš pořád prcek!" tvrdila._

_"Kdo je u tebe prcek, ty jeden mechanickej maniaku!" naštval se ještě víc._

_"Co si to řekl, ty alchymistickej blbe?" nedala se._

_"Mechanickej maniaku! Alchymistickej blbe!"_

  
Kdykoli jí naštval, ať už to bylo kvůli tomu, že zase zničil auto-mail nebo něco plácnul, hodila po něm prvním nářadím, které měla po ruce. I přes to všechno na ně vždy čekala, byla pro ně jako sestra a věřila v ně. A pořád věří….. pořád věří…

Brigádní generál Maes Hughes. Další vzpomínka, která měla zájem o jeho pozornost. Hughes… přítel plukovníka Mustanga. Kvůli tomu, že zjistil o tom, co se děje v Centrále, ho homunkulové zabili. A jim to nechtěli říct. Když se to náhodou dozvěděli od poručíka Rossové, nechtěl tomu uvěřit.

 

_"Hughes není mrtvý! To nemůže být pravda!"_ _tvrdil pořád dokola._

 

Ale byla to pravda. Navštívili s Alem jeho hrob a vzdali mu holt. Winry to taky těžce nesla. Vinu dávala Mustangovi… jen Mustangovi…

"Zatracenej plukovník a jeho hlášení!" ulevil si nahlas. Nesnášel ho, a ty otravný hlášení o splněných misích ještě víc. Otravné dotazy ohledně toho, jak daleko je s pátráním po kameni…         

"K čertu s ním!" zakřičel do krajiny.

Nakonec po všech strastech, utrpení a bojích, které museli podstoupit, pro získání svých těl, se jim to povedlo. Měli svá těla zpět a konečně se mohli vrátit domů… ale oni domov neměli. Spálili ho, když odcházeli, a tak se aspoň zastavili překvapit Winry a tetičku Pinako. Obě byly překvapené a obě se rozbrečely. Zůstal s Alem u nich a žili šťastně.

"Ede!!!" vytrhlo ho ze vzpomínek volání.

"Tatííííí," ozvalo se blíž.

"Jo?" odpověděl a za chviličku tam přiběhl jeho malý synek.

"Maminko!!! Našel jsem tatínkaaaa!!!" křičel někam do dálky.

"Koukám… že .. už nikam jinam nechodíš," říkala těžce.

"Davisi, běž se rozhlédnout po okolí, ano?" pustil synka a ten zmizel za nedaleký strom.

"Pojď ke mně," požádal Winry. Přisedla si k němu, Ed ji ruku obmotal kolem pasu a přitáhl si jí k sobě blíž.

"Copak tu děláš?" zeptala se ho Winry.

"Vzpomínám…," vzdychl.

"A na co?" zajímala se dál.

"Zrovna na to, jak jsem tě žádal o ruku," zasmál se.

"Ne….," nevěřila mu.

"Ale ano," přisvědčil a políbil jí.

 

_"Winry?" zaklepal na dveře a vstoupil k ní do pokoje._

_"Co je, Ede?" divila se._

_"Nic… jen, podíváš se mi na ruku?" řekl a hned by si jednu vrazil za to, jakou pitomost vypustil z pusy._

_"Už nemáš kybernetiku, zvykni si na to," vyvedla ho z omylu a přistoupila k němu._

_"Ede… vždyť ty tady krvácíš?! Co si dělal?" zděsila se, když se podívala na loket._

_"Ále… to nic není," uklidňoval jí._

_"Sedni si na postel, hned přijdu."  
Přinesla kousek obvazu a ruku mu vyčistila a zavázala. _

_"Tak, hotovo!" řekla a usmála se na něj. On jí ho ale neopětoval a místo toho se zadíval někam za ní na zeď._

_"Ede? Co se děje?" zeptala se dívka s obavami._

_"Nic," řekl stroze._

_"Poznám na tobě, když se něco děje, tak ze mě nedělej hloupou!" zvýšila trochu hlas._

_"Dobře…," kapituloval a Winry s napětím čekala, co z něj vypadne._

_"Winry…. já… no…," nemohl složit smysluplnou větu._

_"Edwarde, vymáčkni se!" pobízela ho._

_"Winry… v-v-vezmeš si mě?" a podíval se na ní. Byl rád, že sedí, protože se obával, že kdyby stáli, neudržela by se na nohou. Stejně vypadala dost zaskočená, a tak se zvedl._

_"Já jdu, nechám tě tu osamotě," řekl. Už byl u dveří, když promluvila._

_"Ano," řekla._

_"Co-cože?" otočil se zpátky na ní._

_"Ano, vezmu si tě," zopakovala. Edovi se na tváři objevil úsměv od ucha k uchu, rychle přešel k Winry a políbil jí._

_"Děkuju," šeptl a nepřestával jí líbat._

 

"Proč se tak usmíváš?" zeptala se ho.

"Protože sis mě vzala a já jsem neskutečně rád," odpověděl jí.

"Lháři!" škádlila ho.

"No tak dobře… to proto, že mám tak skvělého syna a tu nejhezčí manželku pod sluncem." A aby svým slovům dodal na pravdivosti, vášnivě Winry políbil.

Seděl na kopci pod stromem, kam vždycky chodil vzpomínat. Vládlo tu ticho, které momentálně narušovaly jen výkřiky jeho synka.

Seděl na kopci pod stromem, tam, kde kdysi stával jeho domov, a teď objímal svojí ženu, která při něm stála už od dětství….


End file.
